Inuyasha: Behind The Scenes
by Jiko-kun
Summary: Well, the title speaks for itself. What really happens behind the scenes. WARNING: Kag bashing. Rated PG for upcoming swears that will assuredly be there.


Inuyasha: Behind The Scenes *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
New Story! This on is quite different from what you usually see when you click on a 'Behind the Scenes' story about Inuyasha... for one, it's a San/Inu and Kag/Who Cares and Mir/???? and Shi/Rin one. Second... it's really evil! ^-^  
  
Well, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own- you no sue! (This applies for every chapter)  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"And... ACTION!"  
  
"Kagome... I think... I love you!" Inuyasha said, stepping closer and looking deeply into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome said, hugging him.  
  
"CUT! All right, that's enough for today, people!"  
  
"Wow." Said Inuyasha, sitting down by the couch that was in the huge dressing room that Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku and he shared. "What a rough day! I didn't think that it would ever be over. And that mushy dialogue... too much love."  
  
Sango sighed and began to rub his eyes. "Inu?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Shut up. I didn't like it either, but I lived. I mean, who would? I have to act like I'm in love with someone besides you..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and began to softly make deep rumbling sounds inside of his throat. To many it would sound like purring, but Sango recognized it as his way of purring. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! That's right, a cliché! I needed to do that!)  
  
Just then, Kagome stormed into the room, shouting into her cell phone.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, INUYASHA AND SANGO ARE TOGETHER IN REAL LIFE SO MAYBE THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER IN THE SHOW? IF I CAN'T HAVE MY LITTLE INUYASHA IN THE REAL WORLD, AT LEAST I CAN HAVE HIM IN THE SHOW! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE MY LITTLE INUYASHA LOVES ME AND DOESN'T FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE KISSING ME IN THE SHOW! WHY DON'T YOU THINK THAT?" An awkward silence. Then, Kagome put away her cell phone, took out her makeup kit, and 'perfected' herself.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Said Kagome, fluttering her eyes. "How are you today? I'm quite happy, now that you're here."  
  
Inuyasha shuddered, and Sango gave Kagome a death glare. This went on for about five minutes until Miroku came in, talking to Shippou.  
  
"So, Shippou, how's Rin been lately?" Miroku said, giving Shippou a wink.  
  
"She's been sick with the flu. She has a horrible hacking cough. That's why they have a back up on the screen. I visit her everyday, and bring her gifts and lots of stuff so that she feels better..." Shippou trailed off as he saw Sango.  
  
"Sango!" he cried, jumping into her arms. Sango hugged him back, and she asked him how his day was. (A/N: Sango is like Shippou's mother)  
  
"Well, I went to go visit Rin, I went to my friend Aykio's birthday party, and I went for a trip with Miroku!" Shippou said.  
  
"Where did Miroku bring you?" Asked Sango, giving Miroku a suspicious look. She set Shippou down beside her and went back to rubbing Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Miroku brought me to a fashion show! All of the girls were really pretty!"  
  
Suddenly, Miroku felt a shoe connect with the side of his head. He looked angrily at Inuyasha, who was whistling innocently. Sango was just rubbing Inuyasha's ears with an innocent look on her face. Miroku gave them both a sour look and went back to what he was doing, which was looking through one of his magazines. (A/N: Guess which type of magazine HE was reading...)  
  
After this, they all went back to watching television. But soon, everyone was fighting over what show to watch.  
  
"I want hockey!" said Inuyasha, showing off his fangs.  
  
"Well, I want soccer!" said Sango, getting Hiraikotsu ready.  
  
"NO! I want Law & Order!" said Shippou. (A/N: O.o)  
  
"No way! I vote the Much Music station!" said Miroku stomping his foot. (This is because the station had so many women on it)  
  
"Nu-uh! Let's watch Barney!" said Kagome, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kagome. For about ten minutes all you could hear was crickets chirping. Then Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"O-ok then, I don't think that I want to watch television any more... I vote we go off to the mall. Perhaps there we can find something to do."  
  
"BUT I WANT TO WATCH BARNEY!" Cried Kagome.  
  
Needless to say, everyone besides Kagome thought that the mall was a better place to be right then.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"Ooh! Look at all the cool stuff!" said Kagome, her eyes twinkling like little stars.  
  
"Let's split into groups. Kagome and Miroku, you two go that way. Sango, Shippou and I will go this way. We'll meet back her in two hours. Ready... set... GO!" Inuyasha said.  
  
And they were off.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Next chapter, I will show you what happens at the mall. Ok, I've got to go... Byes, ya'll!  
  
PS- To those who have reviewed Heal My Broken Heart chapter 2, I'm sorry if it wasn't that great. I've got a lot of things on my mind lately, and that chapter was really hard to write for me. Gomen nasai!  
  
~..::Warrior Of Angels::..~ 


End file.
